


Sacrifice

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/M, Gallifrey, Gen, Tension, Thoschei, anything to save my friends, it's been sitting around for a while and i decide to post it after a few months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: 13: "Whatever you want with me, fine. But save my friends."  Master: "Do anything?"Written after the Timeless Children trailer came out. Inspired by the above 13th Doctor quote from said trailer.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 14





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey! hope everyone is well! I'm going through a bit of a writer's block for "Living on Hope" but I promise... I'll finish it and post it asap! I had posted it on my writing ig account (@osleya_oswald) and didn't notice I didn't post it here! So here you have it! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I wrote this after The Timeless Child trailer came out!

"Whatever you want with me, fine. But save my friends." Her voice trembled.

  
The Master's lips turned into a smug smile. "Do... _Anything_?"

She hesitated. The Doctor should have known that he was going to abuse of her plead. She bowed her head down in surrender. Anything to save what was left of humanity (which hadn't died of the horrible decision she had made by giving up the Cyberium).

A sinister laugh filled the hall. "Oh, Doctor . You have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come. You and me, just like the old days, Theta. Don't you think?"

The time lady sighed and looked at him dead int the eyes. "Why are you doing this?!" She asked desperately.

"Doing what?" This statement being followed by the same evil laugh.

"Don't you see? You're destroying the Universe. Is that what you want to be remembered -"

But he stopped her from continuing. "They _lied_ to us, Doctor." He spat. "Can't you _see_? Our whole existence... was a _lie_. They had to pay."

"You're killing innocent people." She tried her best to make him see. The Master gritted his jaw. Yet, the Doctor continued. "Why... Why are you doing this?"

He composed himself again, his eyes piercing her soul. "I don't care about anyone, anymore. No one helped when I needed. There was only you. But I don't want to change. This is my life."

The time lady felt weak in the knees. There was no stopping him this time.

The Master got back to business. "So... Back to your deal." He paced around her like the predator inspecting his vulnerable prey. "Are you willing to see your friends suffer?"

"Don't you _dare_ place one finger on them." She shouted, clutching his collar.

  
He chuckled. "Oh wow... that hold is quite an answer by itself, innit?". His smile faded as the Master turned serious yet again. "Then you shall do as I say. And your friends will be saved."

She looked into his eyes. The Doctor knew that he was using her weak point in order to fiddle her strings like a marionette. Yet, she knew what he was capable of. She had to surrender.

The time lady removed her tight hold off the Master's coat. The latter arranged the collar before clearing his throat. "Well chosen, Doctor." He took out his sonic. "You will do as I say and no one should get hurt. Agreed?"

The Doctor's eyes flooded with tears.

He pointed the sonic to two small columns in the middle without activating the device. "Do you recognise those, Doctor?" Her hands formed fists as she remembered when the Gallifreyans had used it once on her. Her fingernails dug into her palms. It was a small one person cell, with the difference that it made her susceptible and induced her to fall asleep. "They had used that on me. Multiple times." The Master said, stroking the columns. He sighed. "Some happy memories." He turned to the Doctor, gesturing at the columns.

"Home sweet home, Theta."

Her breath hitched and took the smallest step back. Her eyes enlarged in panic and her hearts beat faster. The Master smiled evilly. "The sound of the drums, Doctor. I can hear it once again."  
She couldn't run. She couldn't. He'd kill her friends. He had wanted to kill her companions before. _Why not try again now?_ "Come on, Doctor. You know the drill." He whined.

Her knees shook, tears trickled down her face as she made her first steps to the columns. "You've always been obedient, Theta. That's your weakness."

She stopped next to him. "For the sake of the Universe, I'll do anything." The Doctor spat, before taking the last step in the engraved circle on the floor. The Master buzzed his sonic and several light rings surrounded her. Heat and electricity emitted from them. "Now that plan A is complete, we can go to plan B." He walked in front of her, a few steps away.

"Plan B?! You said you'd let them go!" His back had turned towards her.

"This isn't about _them_ , dear." The time lord tapped on a device, throwing it on the floor. Beams of light sped upwards as a vague holographic figure appeared through them.

"No... No...." The Doctor breathed as soon as she recognised who it was.

"Hello, my dear friend." The Master laughed. "Is it done?" The Cyberman growled. "First you have to give what you've promised."

"Show us the Doctor." The Cyberman said.

The Master stepped aside to reveal a worried Doctor trapped in the energy cell. "You see... As promised." The Master laughed at the Cyberman.

The connection immediately shut off and the Master's smug smile vanished to a face of bubbling anger.

"You don't have to-" The Doctor was stopped

"Shut the hell up!" The Master pointed the sonic at the cell and the light became more powerful, groans of the Doctor making their way through the Hall. He walked to the cell, keeping the sonic activated. "You will learn to _shut up_. I am your Master now, and you'll do as I say. That was the deal." He removed the sonic, the light decreased but it left the Doctor on the verge of unconsciousness. He had activated a higher modality, feeling small amounts of electricity seeping through her.

"You... Don't have to do this, Koschei."

His breath hitched. He heard it. Even if her voice was weak. "I am not _Koschei_ any more. You are the one who is still attached to the past. I've moved on. So whether you like it or not, Gallifrey doesn't exist any more to me."

The Doctor had enough fighting. She sighed, before succumbing herself to the tiredness, the last thing she saw for that moment being her best friend.

He turned, walked a few steps away before sitting down close to the Doctor. A small tear made its way down to his beard.

But soon, he shook his thoughts away before sitting up, hearing the familiar sound of cybermen.

He had come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe xxxx


End file.
